


Guardian

by Chrisi05



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, by resets haunted Character, mentioned resets, monsters still traped underground, more tags will follow, third person reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisi05/pseuds/Chrisi05
Summary: My first Fanfiction of Undertale.A human comes back to the underground with a great surprise.But he will face different situation with detemination, justice, patience, integrety, perseverance, bravery and kindness





	1. Prolog

The first human that survived the underground came ten years ago and left three years later. Today shall the last human fall down.

He groaned and complained. While getting up he noticed the bed of golden flowers he fell on. “Here we go again. “ He groaned while looking around. He found his black cowboy hat which laid right next to him and placed it on his long dark blonde hair. He stood up and dusted his grey hoodie and jeans.

He continued looking around and his backpack and went to pick it up. On the way his brown eyes locked on an unconscious young child whom, he didn’t notice, laid almost next to him.

He guessed their age at 8, had brown hair and weared a blue and purple striped long sleeved shirt and regular jeans. He got his backpack and picked the child up and started his adventure.

As he entered the next room he encountered a flower which looked like the flowers he fell on, except it had a face.

“Howdy!” it started, with a high pitched voice. “I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” The human just stood there with the little one in his arms. “Hmm. You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha?”

The human now had a slight smile on his face but didn’t say a word. Flowey continued, “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work down here! I guess little old me have to do!” Flowey winked and the grin on the humans face grew bigger.

His soul appeared in front of him. It’s split in two half by a mark and his left half is turned upside down and completely white. The right side is shifting in seven different colors: red, green, yellow, orange, purple, blue and cyan. “That’s … interesting… Anyway … See that heart? That’s your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts of weak, but-“ the human interrupted him “Yeah, yeah, it can grow strong and love is shared ‘everywhere’.”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt?” Flowey said. “Well… love is shared through small white friendliness pellets” he winked after this part and the human raised a eyebrow. “You want some love don’tcha?” “…Have yer looked at my stats buddy?” this time the human winked.

Flowey first gave him a confused look but was shocked when he did. “And that’s not the only shocking thing ‘bout me.” Now his grin where getting creepy. He looked to his left and the white in his eyes lighten up a bit while at his left a shuriken appeared. It has four blades and a filled middle.

“Don’tcha think that someone who comes here his second time doesn’t know what’s going on?” Flowey’s look is a mixture of confusion and shock. “Where do you think the monster half of my soul comes from? I survived the underground once.” “Then I don’t have to act friendly.” Flowey is this time the one with the creepy grin and laughs. “DIE!” The humans are now surrounded by Flowey’s pellets.

Before the pellets hit any of them, a ball of fire appeared next to Flowey and kicked him away. Tha grin of the human changed back to a smile and a goat lady came by and said “ What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth.” His smile faded at the word ‘innocent’ and he looked away. He opened his mouth to talk but the goat lady were quicker “Oh my god, what happened to that child in your arms?” “Found’em near me when I woke up” he replied. “Come with me my child, we need to get them to my home.”


	2. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter.
> 
> This time a bit longer. Maybe I keep that size.

The three of them make their quick quick through the ruins, the young one still unconscious, encountering some monsters and puzzles. But they are not rushing.

They encounter a ghost which is blocking the way. Instead of letting the goat lady scare him of too, the human who is awake decides that he wants to try. He cheers the ghost up and continuously dodging his attack, not always successful. He makes a ghost pun and winks afterwards.

The ghost wants to show something after his next attack. “Let me try,” Napstablook is creating a top hat with his magic. “I call it ‘dapper blook’. Do you like it?”

The human puts his cowboy hat behind his back and he lights up for a moment and it fades as soon as it came. He now is wearing a top hat too, a monocle and a suit. “That’s quite a good trick!” he replies acting haughty.

“I usually come to the ruins because there’s nobody around…” The ghost says while the human lights up and turns back to before. “But today I met somebody nice… Say, how did you change your look?”

He puts his hat on and holds his hand to his right where a little boy at the age of eleven appears. He has shorter and lighter hairs, than the one who made the copy. They have the same brown eyes. “Ten years ago… I wouldn’t have even imagined to survive the underground… But I left it with a soul, which is one half human, and the other monster, and magical abilities… Almost nobody believed me ‘bout monsters up there,” he jerked his head up. “But I came back to free monster kind.”

He looks back at Toriel. She wears an expression similar to the one Flowey did. “…Christopher?” she finally asks and the guy replies with a nod. As soon as Napstablook starts talking they focus on him again. “I think I should go now…” “How ‘bout we meet again some when? The journey through the underground sure ain’t a short one.” “Yeah, that would be nice,” with that the ghost disappears and they continue their way.

 

After a little while they reach a house in the ruins. Toriel is holding the child since the fight with the ghost.

“I will bring the child to bed. I would like to talk to you in the living room.” She says pointing in the opposite direction as she goes.

Christopher enters the room and sees the big chair next to a fireplace and a bookshelf filled with almost only books about snails. There is also a table with four chairs and a carpet. He puts his hat on the table and leans his bag against the chair he takes. Toriel enters the room and sits next to him.

“’m sure yer wanna know how I survived the underground don’tcha?” Chris says and Toriel nods. “…As soon as I left the ruins I got knocked out. I woke up in a lab…” He shifts of the right side of his hoodie and lifts the sleeve of his shirt underneath it. “K’ the marks of the syringes are gone… Haven’t looked at it since I left seven years ago. After a year of experiments on me by the royal scientist I almost died… He saved me by giving me half of his soul, but don’t ask me how he managed to survive a while. I still was an experiment for half a year but he didn’t do any extreme experiments on me.”

Just then he notices a presence. “How long’ve yer been standing there, kiddo? Yer should be resting.” Toriel jumps as he said it and both looked towards the doorframe.

“Long enough to hear that part of the story.” The kid replies. They’re taking a seat at the table too. “Would you please continue?”

“Like I said: got saved by the one who did that to me,” he says and his iris of his eyes are glowing dark green and burning in the same color. “With that I think I count as half human,” he pulled out his soul which left half is white and turned upside down and the kid stares at it.

“Yer missed how I scared a talking flower with these!” He holds out his other hand and on it a shuriken appears which is floating like his soul. While his next talking the shuriken disappears in a light and his soul sinks into his hand. “Judging by that look I would say you met ‘Flowey’ already. When?” The kid shifts uncomfortable on their chair. Chris reminded himself with that that someone is waiting on the surface for him and he looks down and then to Toriel. She noticed it and puts big fury hand in his.

“I would rather talk to you alone later,” Toriel and Chris looked at the child as they spoke. “Reminds me of something, we don’t know yer name…” He says and mumbles “and gender.”

“Frisk… But I didn’t get the second question.” “He said ‘and gender’,” Toriel says and giggles as Chris glares at her. “’m just curious.” “I’m a girl,” Krisk says and pulling the attention at her again. “And I don’t know yours too.” “Christopher, Chris for short, and that’s Toriel,” says Christopher pointing first at him then at the goat lady. “Can you please your story now?” Chris nods and leans back.

“In the half year I was an experiment. I were free tail go around in the lab. There were restricted areas for me of course. I even met the one who brought me there. And this guy got a skele-ton of jokes. He was ‘bad’ influence with his puns. But it didn’t took us long to become good friends. That half year went past and I asked for permission to build some stuff. ‘M Dad was a scientist too, mostly robotic. I build a self thinking system and linked it with a lot of stuff and ‘teached’ him a lot in different areas.”

He falls silent for minutes. “I miss that knowing better robot voice… But he’s shut down so he maybe won’t know how long I was gone. I was now for two yeas down there and then I started building a robot. I got tested in magic’n’stuff too. I grew far stronger than any human ever were.”

He falls silent again. “Tried to break the barrier… Misfortune happened and I almost killed a friend. I was afraid of consequences so I left… End of my story…”

“That’s sad,” means Frisk.

“May I ask why you came back?” Toriel asks.

“Mostly to see friends again.” He replies with a smile.

“I am sure you two are hungry,” Toriel says and Chris’ stomach growls. “Good point buddy,” he says to his belly. All three start to laugh again. “I go get you two some food,” she sais and leaves for the kitchen.

“Private enough?” Christopher asks. Frisk shakes her head.

A few minutes later Toriel comes back with food and they all eat. Chris and Toriel throw some puns and other jokes around.

After a while it’s eventually time for bed. They are lucky the bedroom has t beds in it.

 

“Still awake?” Frisk asks after a few minutes of silence. Chris answers with a noise of agreement. “I know Flowey because of resets.” “So you’re the reason for my depression.”

“Is that why you came back?” Frisk asks. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t have done it without encouragement. Can’t live happily if I relive the same week for unknown time.”

“May yer tell me why yer reset that much?” Chris asks. No response. “Frisk…?” No answer. “Night.”


	3. Good bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's not to much tell me please any misspelling or grammar errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between -- are thoughts.  
> Text between /\ are dreams.

/Christopher opens his eyes and sees a skeleton in front of him which is sleeping in a bed.

He looks around and could barely see a bookshelf and a dresser at the other side of the room. To his left is a door and suddenly he feels a pair of eyes watching him. He looks at the skeleton which is staring at him with two white dots.

The skeleton stands up and takes a closer look at the intruder. Chris now looks at himself and notices shocked that he is perusal. “W-… What? Am I dreaming? Doesn’t feel like I am…”

“Who are yer? And what are yer doing here?” The skeleton asks. “I don’t even know how I get here.” Chris answers. The skeleton looks at his chest and looks shocked. “That soul…” Christopher returns the stare and sees a soul which is almost identical with his.

“So you’re the soul donator. And I wondered how he survived witch a half soul… This makes way more sense,” Chris says.

“And ah wondered where the half human soul came from. Especially this one. Question: where are yer right now?” “Ruins,” Chris simply replies.

The skeletons eyes go black. “ah heard a story, that a human survived the underground. Are yer this human?” “I think so. I left the underground.” He looks out of the window to his right. “It’s getting brighter outside. Guess the night’s over soon. Where are you living? I’d like to see you again.”

“A bit further away from Snodin. Yer gonna leave the ruins today?” Chris nods. “Ok ah’ll wait a bit away from the door.” Chris closes his eyes for a bit and when he opens them again he’s at Toriel again.\

Frisk is standing at his bed looking at him worried. “Something wrong buddy?”

“I was worried. You talked in sleep.”

Just woke up too?” Chris asks and Frisk nods. “C’mon. Let’s see if Tori’s up too.”

He takes his hoodie and goes with Frisk out of the bedroom. They go straight to the livingroom.

As the enter they see Toriel reading in the big chair next to the bookshelf.

“Good morning. Did you two slept well?” She asks. Both nod and greet her. “Do want to hear some interesting facts about snails?” she asks.

“Actually, I’d like to move forward. Out of the ruins and to the barrier,” Chris says.

Toriel makes a worried face. “Please wait here you two,” she stands up and goes out of the room.

Chris lets out an annoyed sigh. “Toriel, please wait.” He gives Frisk a sign to follow and runs after Toriel down the stairs.

She tells the humans to wait upstairs but Chris refuses and tries to talk to her. They reach a door.

Behind this door is the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it, so that no human can die anymore by their hand. By his hand.”

“Toriel, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with us!” Chris says sounding a bit madder than he wanted. Toriel looks shocked. “I know you want us to not die. But I’m capable of more than I showed. Trust me, I know how to protect someone.”

“I can’t go with you. Who else is going to take care of the ruins? I trust you, that you can protect her. You should go now. Good bye,” she says with tears in her eyes. She hugs Frisk and turns to Chris. “I forgot my bag in the house. I’ll accompany you,” Chris replies. “Wanna come too or wanna wait Frisk?”

“I’ll wait in the next room.” Frisk says and Chris nods.

 

Toriel and Chris are going back in silence. Toriel looks sad as he goes to the bedroom where and Frisk slept.

He enters the room, takes his backpack, leaves it and goes to Toriel at the stairs.

“You should go,” she says after what felt like a minute of silence. “I do not know if she is impatient but-“ Chris hugs her and she doesn’t hesitate to return it.

“We’ll meet again. When monster kind is free at the latest. Good bye,” he says. She repeats her farewell and Chris goes downstairs, the long corridor to the door and goes through it.

 

Frisk is sitting next to the door. She doesn’t notice him standing besides her. He clears his throat and Frisk reacts startled.

“Yer ok? Seems like yer were drowning in thoughts,” he means. “Yer met Flowey didn’tcha? Frisk nods. “Gave yer stuff to think ‘bout? Eh whatev’. C’mon, let’s move on.”

They walk through the rooms and find a large door. If ‘m right there’s a snow world behind this door.” He opens his bag and pulls a white hoodie out after searching. He hands it to Frisk. “Might be a bit to big for yer. ‘M gonna put on something else, wanna go ahead? It won’t take long.”

Frisk agrees, takes the hoodie and puts it on. It’s a bit to big but it seems comfortable. She leaves and is left behind. -Sorry for lying. It won’t take long. It’ll take just a second.- He is done in not even a second and wears sweatpants and puts his hat in the bag. He waits for the right moment to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger and a new person? Find out more in the next chapter of 'Guardian'!


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you find any errors please don't hesitate on telling me ^^

Field of View: Frisk

She step through the door and is greeted by flashing white snow but it’s not that cold thanks to Chris’ fluffy hoodie.

She walks over a branch but ignores it. The branch brakes and she looks back to it but she knows what will happen.

At least she did this a hundred times. But she still acts like it happens the first time.

As she continues, something rushes in a short distance and disappears like it came.

She stops at the bridge as she hears footsteps behind her. The footsteps stop behind her like normal.

“Human,” The person begins. “Don’t you know how to greet a new pa-“

The doors of the ruins are getting shut and someone else is walking towards the bridge.

They step on the branch while they do.

They stop behind the person behind Frisk.

“Skeleton, Yer remember how tail greet yer ol’ friend?” The familiar voice asks. “Turn around and greet me like we used to do,” Chris demands.

Frisk and the ‘unknown’ turn around to see Chris holding out a hand and having his other hand in his pocket. He is almost two heads taller than the skeleton but clothed in the same style. Hoodie and sweatpants.

The skeleton takes his hand and a fart sound rung out. After it faded Chris says, “I see what’tcha did there Sans. Still the ol’ joker.” They all start to laugh and Chris and Sans take their hands back into heir pockets.

Field of View: Chris

“welcome back underground, chris,” the short skeleton says. “but is there a special reason for coming back?”

“Is a gift for monsters special enough?” Chris says and Sans looks very interested.

“let’s talk about it later. i should be on watch for humans but i’m to lazy to do so,” Sans says. “but my bro is a human hunting _fanatic_. But he’s harmless. trust me.”

He signs the humans to follow him and they do.

The thought of the reaction of a human hunter is plaguing him. “Should we hide?” he finally asks.

“for her, i got the perfect spot. But for you...?”

Chris smiles. “I’ve got this,” he says and vanishes. Sans jumps at it and Frisk is shocked.

They continue their walk through the gate and Sans tells Frisk to hide behind this convenient shaped lamp.

Then a skeleton, maybe a head taller than Chris, comes the opposite direction as they were going.

Papyrus, apparently his name, is Sans brother and wears something like a armor at hips and chest. He wears red gloves, shoes and scarf. He even hates Sans’ puns but can’t stop the smile he got. Chris on the other side does hard on leaving his hiding spot to join the puns.

Papyrus is about to leave when someone starts talking. “Well, well. What do we have here?” The voice is extreme deep and gravelly. He stands on the little house next to the lamp. His brown long coat lies on the house and his Cowboy hat hides his eyes. He uses his tail to pull out a cigarette which he enlightens by a short breath of fire from his mouth. “How bout ya two humans come outta hiding?” His teeth seem normal except two big pairs of sharp outstanding ones. The outer pair is standing up and the inner down.

His feet are strange too. They look like from a raptor because he got only three toes and they have claws.

Chris finally catches himself again, “I know when I’m defeated.” He appears next to the lamp while talking. Frisk comes out too then.

“Tell me, did ya know I’m here or did ya see me?”

“Told yer A’ll be here, human who carries half’a ma soul. Saw yer vanishing. But ya can hide yer soul to, which is surprising.”

“replies the unknown skeleton on top of my sentry station,” Sans says a bit grumpy.

“Right.” He jumps down and reveals his height, which is about two heads taller than Papyrus. His eyes are like Sans’. Two big holes with white points. “Eras, and a think a could consider ya two as my cousins. Even though A’m around three hundred years older.” He puffs out a smoke cloud.

Papyrus is squealing now. “ANOTHER SKELETON AND HUMANS? CAN THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?”

Sans looks confused but a bit happy at the same time. “i heard a legend about a eras.” He hesitates to continue. “general eraser?”

“Indeed, but A don’t like to be called that. A actually hate violence. But if necessary,” he closes both eyes and opens the left one only. The white light is replaced with a dark green thick circle. “A’ll use it.” He blinks and opens both again and they’re back to normal.

Chris is shaking a bit and with that he notices the cold. He takes his backpack of and pulls a blue scarf out which got some yellow stripes on it. He first puts the backpack back on and then swings the scarf around his neck. “Glad this hoodie is a bit thicker than my last one.”

“SO, BROTHER, DID YOU HID TWO HUMANS FROM ME?” Papyrus asks.

“do you remember my human friend christopher i told you who left the underground?” Sans counters. Papyrus nods. “well you can meet him personal now,” he points at Christopher.

“’Sup,” he simply says. Papyrus is almost squealing again.

He fast walks over to Chris and holds out a hand while saying, “I AM PLEASED TO MEET YOU, HUMAN FRIEND OF MY BROTHER!”

“Pleasure’s all on my side, great Papyrus,” Chris says while taking his hand.

Papyrus makes a surprised yell and jumps a bit backwards.

“Now am I _that_ shocking?” Chris chuckles.

“WHAT DID YOU DO? IT FELT LIKE SOMETHING PRICKLED GROUGH MY WHOLE BODY!” Papyrus almost whines. Chris looks concerned at Sans who looks between Papyrus and Chris with concern and a bit shock.

Chris looks back at Papyrus. “It was electricity,” he says while letting his hand get covered in small lightnings. “Sorry if it was to much for ya… didn’t mean to scare ya that much.”

“I FORGIVE YOU HUMAN”

“i just remembered something. ‘human who carries half of my soul’. what?”

“Long story short: I almost died and were in need of the half soul of a different person to survive. Last night I discovered it were his soul. And with that I gained magic.”

He holds up a hand and let a shuriken appear and disappear.

Eras is first to break the silence. “So A guess it’s gonna be hunt the humans again.”

“I’ve got a big surprise for _all_ monsters, so a human hunt won’t be necessary,” Chris says and gives Eras a wink.

He looks at Chris’ bag and back at his eyes, “A’ve spoiled maself before ya even vanished. And that’s one a’ the reasons A want a private talk.”

“IF I DON’T NEED TO CAPTURE A HUMAN THEN I SHOULD DEACTIVATE THE PUZZLES,” Papyrus says disappointed.

Puzzles?” eras and Chris ask excited at the same time. “I’d like to do some!” Then both noticed they were talking synchronized and start to laugh.

_______

 

This morning at Eras

Chris just disappears within a blink and he is even more confused than he was by the unexpected visit of the one who carries half of his soul.

He get dressed properly in a shirt and jeans. He walks out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen where his sister already eats. She didn’t notice him even though he gives constantly sounds from his feet or tail, which is rattling while moving. ‘She must be in deep thoughts’ he thinks.

He stands there and is watching her for a moment.

She wears white a t-shirt under the purple hoodie and her blue pants. Her tail swings around excitedly.

“Mornin’ Verdana,” he says with a smile and walks towards the fridge.

“Morning bro,” she replies turning her head to look at him. Her grin with a few sharp teeth and her eyes tell him too that she’s excited. You got up early but you seem happy.”

“Ya remember ma soul?” He asks while getting the stuff for a sandwich. She nods. “The human whom A got the soul from is down here again. And he leaves the ruins today. Gonna give’im a visit.” The last part gets their both mood up even more. He makes his sandwich and starts eating.

“Cool! Fits in my plan! You’re not allowed in this house until I tell you this evening.” He give her his best ‘seriously?’ glare he can do right now.

“So why are ya so excited?” Eras asks. Verdana gets up to wash her bowl.

“It’s a secret and you don’t wanna get spoiled, right?” Now he’s even more curious and talks the thought out loud. He finished his sandwich and fumbles at his pockets to find nothing.

“Forgot ma phone in my room. Want ma to wake Hyphen?” He asks making his way upstairs.

“Nah, I got this. Take your stuff and leave when you want.”

He enters his room and takes his phone while thinking what he should take with him. He decides to take the pencil bag and paper from his desk and a book. “Don’t forget the pad,” he whispers to himself.

He double checks if he got everything and goes to the living room to see his sister on the couch looking through some papers.

“’Till later,” he says.

“Have a nice day,” she replies and he takes his coat and hat and leaves.


End file.
